Only Person In My Life
by LiveLaughLove1115
Summary: Tori has no one in her life, her mom left to live with another man in Vegas,her dad died 3 months ago and Trina moved to Italy. The only person there for her is Beck Oliver, no not her boyfriend, her best friend. Beck is dealing with the same situation as Tori.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: _Tori has no one in her life, her mom left to live with another man in Vegas,her dad died 3 months ago and Trina moved to Italy. The only person there for her is Beck Oliver, no not her boyfriend, her best friend. Beck is dealing with the same situation as Tori.

* * *

Tori was sitting at her piano her father bought her before he had died. Tori just finished writing a song that was meant for her ex boyfriend Marc. He kissed someone Tori's close to, one of her closest friends _Eshanta Gomez. _Tori started to play the piano.

_Talk back_  
_Haven't you said enough for too long_  
_Talk back_  
_Nothing you say will right what is wrong_  
_The way you talk back_  
_I'm not gone to have to fix what you've done_  
_Oh eh oh oh_  
_It'll happen on it's own_

_Cause Karma's gonna get you now_  
_And I'm not gonna stick around_  
_Karma's gonna get you now ow ow baby_  
_And I know that I'll end up right_  
_While you're in a mid life crisis_  
_Karma's gonna get you now ow ow baby (yeah, yeah)_

_Tough luck_  
_I'm not gonna wait for you to behave_  
_Tough luck_  
_Acting like you're so sorry_  
_Oh yah you got me thinking_  
_What I could do to hurt you right back_  
_But wait, oh no_  
_I don't have to anymore_

_Cause Karma's gonna get you now_  
_And I'm not gonna stick around_  
_Karma's gonna get you now ow ow baby (yeah)_  
_And I know that I'll end up right_  
_While you're in a mid life crisis_  
_Karma's gonna get you now ow ow baby_

_And I'm not going to stick around_  
_And I'm not going to stick around_  
_Karma's going to get you now_  
_Oh eh oh oh_  
_Right back_  
_Oh eh oh oh_  
_I'll get your sorry ass_

_Cause Karma's gonna get you now_  
_And I'm not gonna stick around_  
_Karma's gonna get you now ow ow baby (yeah)_  
_And I know that I'll end up right_  
_While you're in a mid life crisis_  
_Karma's gonna get you now ow ow baby_

_Karma's gonna get you now_  
_And I'm not gonna stick around_  
_Karma's gonna get you now ow ow baby (yeah)_  
_And I know that I'll end up right_  
_While you're in a mid life crisis_  
_Karma's gonna get you now ow ow baby._

Tori heard a applause. She turned around to see Beck standing there,holding a bag of food. "Hey there girlie," Beck said smiling, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey there stranger! I forgot you had a key here," Tori said getting off the bench and into the kitchen.

"Hello babes! I brought food!" Beck said handing Tori a container of food.

"What'cha get me?" Tori asked looking at Beck.

"Hakka noodles with chicken pakora and some mixed vegetables," Beck said handing Tori a pair of chopsticks and a napkin.

"What about to drink?" Tori asked putting her food onto the dining room table.

"A bottle of Nestea," Beck said handing me a drink.

"Thanks Beck!" Tori said taking the food out of Beck's hands and setting it at the table with his bottle of coke.

"No problem Tori. And I'm taking you out for ice cream later," Beck said.

Tori and Beck sat together eating. Talking,laughing and smiling. Once they finished Tori and Beck left the house. They arrived at the ice cream parlor.

"What can I get ya two?" The ice cream clerk asked.

"Um 1 scoop of super kid, and one scoop half baked," Beck said smiling.

"With a chocolate on top?" The clerk asked.

"Yes please, on both," Beck replied.

The sales clerk handed them the icecream, they paid and left.

Beck and Tori, sat and ate the ice cream. They returned back to the Tori house. Tori now had her head on Beck's lap, and Beck was playing with her hair. Out of nowhere Beck started tickling Tori. Tori laughed, and then Beck stopped. Beck looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 9:34, "We still have time to go to Cat's party," Beck said.

"What time does it start?" Tori asked getting up.

"11:15," Beck said.

"Okay you go get ready and you pick me up at 11," Tori said.

* * *

_10:45 PM with Tori_

Tori was looking throughout her closet to find something to wear. Tori finally decided on a tight white dress that went up to mid thight with a pair of strappy gold high heels and a pair of gold bracelets and a long white elephant necklace. Tori slipped on the dress and smiled. She was thinking on how to do her hair,she picked a messy side fish tail braid.

11 rolled around and Beck came to meet Tori. Tori was making finishing touches on her outfit. Then she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She turned to see beck wearing a pair of dark washed jeans with a white v-neck shirt and a black leather jacket to match. "You look handsome," Tori said smiling.

"Thanks. You look like a million bucks," Beck said looking at Tori up and down.

Tori smiled, "Thanks Beck."

And they exited the house smiling.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait. School is catching up on me. And this is the only time I can post 'cause in like 30 minutes I'm going to dance practise 'cause my school s doing multi clultural dances tomorrow in the **_**_theater. So that's it for now. Please leave a review and the mext chapter may have mature content ;) JK there having a pillow fight._**

**_JK Mature content next chapter though! Remember Rate Review and Follow for the next chapter. And I'll give shout outs next chapter for to who ever reviewed/followed_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Month After The Party!**_

_**Tori's POV**_

Beck got a girlfriend named a month ago named Clarissa. They hooked up at the party, Beck hasn't visited me, called, text, email, letter,NOTHING. I rolled over on to my side to see the time. 8:32. I sighed, I pulled off the covers and headed to my bathroom. I showered and brushed my teeth. I exited the bathroom, with a towel around my body. I heard my phone go off, I saw I got a message from a girl from my work place.

**From: Layla**

**To: Tori**

_**Happy Birthday sweets! Have a great day and I'll see you at work.**_

I smiled. Yes today is my birthday, and Beck promised he'll spend the day with me. So I originally had this day off but I switched with a girl at work named Maryse. I slipped on a pair of purple basketball shorts and a green tee-shirt before heading into the kitchen. I decided on what to make.

I opened my freezer and got a bag of garlic bread out. I then filled a pot with water and dropped some noodles in. I turned on the stove and placed the pot on it. I opened my phone's clock and set a timer for 25 minutes I then opened a radio app and started listening to it while cooking. I then opened my fridge and pulled out a bag of shrimp. I placed it in a pan and started to fry it.

I poured the hot water out of the pot. I opened a bottle of white sauce, I poured it into a sauce pan and heated it up. I finished cooking the shrimp, and I turned off the stove. I was waiting for the sauce to finish heating. Once it was done I poured it into the noodles then added the shrimp. I mixed it up.

I opened my fridge and pulled out the pre made salad. I placed in in a bowl. I stuck the shrimp alfredo into the fridge.

I ran upstairs I grabbed my midnight blue cross body bag from Steve Madden, my phone and my grey flats from American Eagle. I ran down the stairs and went to grab my keys. I slipped my feet into my shoes and opened the door and walked out then locking it.

I headed to my black 2010 Toyota Hybrid. I unlocked it, and got in. I buckled my seat belt, I set up my phone so I could listen to the music. I picked Applause by Lady Gaga. I started my car and drove off to the grocery store. Once I got there I grabbed my purse and unplugged my phone before getting out of the car and locking it. I grabbed a cart and walked around the grocery store grabbing the items I need.

I paid and left the store. I loaded everything into my trunk. I closed my trunk and got in my car and started it. I set my phone back up and picked Blurred Lines. On my way home I got a call. I touched accept on my touch screen thing that's attactched. "Hi, Victoria Vega speaking how may I help you?" I said.

"Hey Tor, it's Annissa calling. I got a couple packages for you here do you mind coming to pick them up?" Annissa said. She worked at the post office. Apparently my order from Amazon came today.

"Alright Anni. I be there in a few." I said. Instead of making a right turn into my street I need to go straight and catch the highway. Once I got off the highway I made a right and went straight until I reached the post office. I walked in collected my packages and went home.

I reached home and took everything inside. I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. I packed my grocery's away. I put the packages on the coffee table. I'll open them when I come home. I went upstairs and took a shower. I charged my phone while I was getting ready.

I put on my black bra and panties. I then slipped on my white cami, before putting on my short sleeve white button up. I then slipped on my black skinny jeans. I did a messy side braid. I opened my closet to find a pair of shoes. I put on my black leather boots. I did my makeup and I put on my red lipstick.

I grabbed my black leather jacket,my purse, and my phone before heading downstairs grabbing my keys and leaving.

* * *

_When the resturant closed_

Me,Layla,AJ,Kelly,Eva and Jojo were closing up (BTW there all girls who work with Tori) I was cleaning this one table when Eva spoke. "What did Beck get you for your birthday Tor?" The spunky red head spoke.

"Nothing. He has been MIA since he got with Clarissa." I said putting the dishes from one table onto the kart holding all the dishes.

"That doesn't seem like Beck though," April also known as AJ said whipping the counter with the cash reigister.

"Yeah, well he doesn't even talk to me." I said collecting the dishes from another table.

"Is Eve working tomorrow?" Kelly asked refilling the containers with ketchup.

"Yeah. Mark made me and Eve switch shifts." I said.

"So you're not working tomorrow. But Eve is?" Jojo said.

"Yeah. Wait what time does Mark finish tomorrow?" I asked them.

"Um 9 I think." Kelly said

"What is the brunette thinking?" Eva asked.

"We go hangout." I said smiling.

They all agreed. "I'll come buy around 9:30 and we can hangout!"

"Did you get any gifts?" April asked.

"I think my mom and Trine sent one 'cause I got a package in the mail."

"So, tomorrow we will bring gifts and you can open them." JoJo said.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I'm finally updating this. So tomorrow the girls will hangout. What should they do? Please review giving me suggestions. 'Cause right now all I got is there watching TV, eating cake and opening presents. Ideas are appreciated. Thanks and i'll see ya all later! :)**_

_** -LiveLaughLove1115 **_


	3. QUESTION!

Hey guys this isn't a update unfortunately. But this is a little question on what you want to see next.

-Something Sexual (beck and tori

-PG Moment (hugging cuddling or watching a movie)

You vote and PM me or leave a review on what you think.


End file.
